Embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile environment-controlled unit, such as an over-the-road compartment trailer, having an environmental-control system, such as a refrigeration unit, powered by an alternator and having a high-voltage alternating current (AC) bus. Other embodiments of the invention relate to generators having a high-voltage bus.
Some mobile environment-controlled units include a battery charger with an embedded processor to communicate diagnostic health information to the controller of the unit. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/847,292, filed Jul. 30, 2010, for example, discloses exemplary units having a battery charger with an embedded processor. However, many mobile environment-controlled units do not include a battery charger with an embedded process. Moreover, many systems neglect to directly monitor bus health of the alternator, and instead, identify bus faults via secondary component misbehavior.